


By the Moonlight, I Touch You Again

by VarjoRuusu



Series: By the Light - Flint Hamilton London Era [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Feels, Fluff, London era, M/M, Nassau Return, Rimming, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Five months. It had been longer than James had expected, longer than he'd planned, but finally, finally, he was back in London, the weather a stark contrast to the Bahamas he's quickly grown used to. But he wouldn't trade it for anything, not when he was so close to being back with Thomas.





	By the Moonlight, I Touch You Again

Five months. It had been longer than James had expected, longer than he'd planned, but finally, finally, he was back in London, the weather a stark contrast to the Bahamas he's quickly grown used to. But he wouldn't trade it for anything, not when he was so close to being back with Thomas.

It was late, he was supposed to have arrived that afternoon, but problems with the cargo had delayed him until well after sunset. He'd sent a message to the Hamilton house, telling Thomas when to expect him, and it had been even two hours past that when he finally arrived. 

He'd had the driver let him off two blocks away and walked the rest of the way, slipping around back and knocking quietly at the kitchen door where one candle was still burning. The door opened quietly, the squeak that had been there before gone, and there he was, face barely visible in the moonlight.

“James,” he whispered, then their arms were around each other, clutching tightly as the door shut behind them. James buried his face against Thomas' shoulder, sighing as he let the feel of those strong arms completely encompass him.

“I missed you,” he said quietly and Thomas held him tighter. A thump somewhere in the house had them pulling apart, glancing at each other.

“Come upstairs,” Thomas said, reaching for the candle and blowing it out before taking James' hand and leading him to the main staircase and up, slipping them into his room as silently as possible. 

“Thomas,” James said as soon as the doors were closed and Thomas turned when James tugged his hand, easily pressing his body against James and tilted his head down to accept a soft kiss. 

Thomas hummed, his free hand coming up to cup James' jaw, thumb stroking his beard with delight as the kissed. A few moments later he pulled back and their eyes slid open and Thomas could see the fire in James' green eyes.

“Thomas...” he said quietly, his hands clenching on Thomas' arms. “I'm in no mind to be slow, or gentle.”

Thomas let out a breath, his hand sliding back to tug the ribbon out of James hair and dig into the long copper easily. 

“Good,” he said roughly, dragging James forward. “All I have a mind for is to feel you in me, as soon as possible,” he said as he slid their mouths together in a kiss that turned deep and filthy in seconds. “I missed you too much to wait any longer,” he gasped as their hands went to work stripping each other of their clothes.

“Fuck,” James groaned as they dropped articles of clothing haphazardly on the floor.

“Please,” Thomas groaned and James chuckled, getting his hands under Thomas' shirt and onto skin. 

“As my lord wishes,” he snickered and Thomas moaned, shoving James back toward the bed. 

It was a tangle of limbs as they finished stripping and collapsed onto the bed, Thomas already reaching for the oil with one hand while his other hand touched James anywhere he could reach, from his cheeks to his knees and back, hand looping loosely around James' cock and tugging as James moaned, his fingers clutching Thomas' hips tightly.

“Like this?” he asked, shifting Thomas in his lap, until he was pressed up against him, cock sliding between his buttocks and Thomas groaned, nodding.

“We can do slow later,” he said, pouring oil onto his fingers and reaching behind himself to slick the way, groaning as he breeched himself briefly with his fingers. At James raised eyebrow he chuckled and shrugged. 

“You really are in a hurry, aren't you?” James asked, his words turning to as gasp as Thomas sank down on him in one swift movement. 

“I got your note,” Thomas said as he braced himself on James' chest and began to roll his hips. “I came up here right away, I wanted to be ready for you.”

“God,” James groaned, the thought of Thomas here in his bed, legs spread and fingers buried deep as he stretched himself sending bolts of pleasure thorough him and right to his cock.

“I love you,” Thomas whispered, his eyes bright as they locked with James'. “I love you so much, you'll never know how much I missed you.”

“If it's even a tenth of how badly I missed you, I think I have some idea,” James whispered between kisses. 

“God, James,” Thomas groaned, his back arching. “I want to lay you out and take you apart. I want to taste you everywhere, I want to make you feel so good you forget your own name.”

“Later,” James grunted, his hands restlessly trailing up and down Thomas' back, every touch sending sparks through his fingertips.

Thomas smiled as he reached up to cup James' cheeks, thumbs brushing over his beard, all the while his hips rolling steadily as he rode James, his eyes shining with delight.

“I never thought a beard would be so erotic,” he mumbled, pressing his lips to the brilliant red hairs, letting them tickle his lips as James gripped his hips, tugging him down harder as he bucked under Thomas.

“I take it you don't want me to remove it then,” James smirked, hands finally settling low on Thomas' backside and squeezing tight, smirk widening when Thomas groaned.

“Don't even consider it,” Thomas gasped.

James smiled as he rolled them, his body covering Thomas' as he moved his hips, thrusting shallowly, twining their hands together over their heads as he kissed Thomas softly, rubbing his beard along Thomas' skin.

“James,” Thomas whined, shifting his hips and crying out when James brushed that spot inside him, his head tilting back and his eyes squeezed shut.

“Missed you,” James whispered agains this skin, face buried against his neck as he just breathed in Thomas' scent.

“Then show me,” Thomas gasped against his ear and James groaned, letting go of the last of his restraint as he hooked a hand around Thomas' knee, dragging his leg up, opening him so he could slide even deeper.

“Yes,” Thomas sighed, throwing his head back. “I want to feel it, I want to feel you for days, James,” he groaned shamelessly. James chuckled.

“You will feel it, by the time I'm done with you, but if you think that I'm going to fuck you so hard you can only take it once tonight, you're sadly mistaken,” he growled, right in Thomas' ear. Thomas whimpered, clutching James tighter, gasping with each push of his hips.

“I'm going to take you apart until you can't remember your own name, my lord,” James whispered against Thomas' skin, thrusting his hips slow and hard, his skin burning everywhere Thomas touched him. His fingers were clutching James' arms, his legs were twisted around James', holding him in place, their chests were pressed together, Thomas' cock trapped between them, his muscles clutching tight around James as he thrust slowly.

“Tell me what else you plan to do,” Thomas said, breathless hitch in his voice as his head tipped back, his eyes fluttering. James smirked, pressing a kiss just below his ear, then down the column of his neck, to suck a small mark at the juncture of his collarbone and breastbone.

“I'm going to make you come just like this, without touching you, then I'm going to put you on your knees, and get my tongue so deep in you that you can feel me behind your naval. Then I'm going to fuck you again, fill you with my seed, and you won't come until I turn you over and have my fingers in you and my mouth on your cock,” he whispered as he kissed across Thomas' shoulder, biting down every third or forth kiss, drawing little gasps from Thomas.

“James,” Thomas moaned, his back arching as his cock pulsed, James' quiet words enough to send him hurtling over the edge, painting their stomachs with his release as James kissed him, swallowing his long moan.

James stilled, giving Thomas a few moments to recover before he pulled back, pushing him over onto his knees, just like he promised, his tongue descending to Thomas' stretched hole and flicking across it as Thomas whimpered, burying his face in his pillow as his whole body shuddered. His moans were barely muffled as James licked and sucked him, thrusting his tongue in along with his thumbs, which he pulled apart slowly, holding Thomas open for his questing mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Thomas chanted against the pillow, shuddering with each harsh lap of James' tongue against his skin, groaning deeply when James briefly slid down to suck at his balls, rolling them between his fingers as he lapped at them before he returned to Thomas' hole, giving it one more lick before he straightened up, rubbing oil over his cock before he slid back into Thomas effortlessly, groaning as he shuddered, so hard it almost hurt.

“God, yes, James,” Thomas moaned, rocking his hips back into James' movements, his own cock filling again, hanging heavy between his legs. He'd always loved this, he'd always loved when James put him on his knees and fucked him until he couldn't stay upright. 

James was panting now, so close to the edge, wanting to hang on just a little longer as he wrapped his hands around Thomas' hips and held him steady as he fucked in long and slow, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back, savouring the feeling of Thomas wrapped around him. He let the feeling build and build until it washed over him like a great wave cresting the side of a ship and he gasped, holding Thomas tight as he buried himself to the hilt and shuddered, his cock aching with the strength of his release. He rested his forehead against Thomas' back before he pulled back, rolling Thomas on his back once more, smirking at the look of utter bliss, but also complete frustration on his face. 

James leaned down and kissed him once, before scooting down his body and wrapping his mouth around Thomas' leaking cock, two fingers burying inside him with ease, searching out that special spot and rubbing gently but steadily until Thomas was biting his own hand to keep quiet. James hummed around him, taking him down inch by slow inch, readjusting to the motions before he pressed hard with his fingers, taking Thomas all the way down and swallowing around him, pleased at the quiet shout that Thomas couldn't contain. He repeated the same movement, drawing all the way off and letting his fingers merely brush, before pressing down and rubbing hard, while sucking Thomas all the way into his throat.

Thomas moaned as his body began to tense, the fell of James' tongue running up and down him as his fingers rubbed and teased bringing him closer and closer to the edge, a full body shudder wracking him before he bucked his hips up, coming into James' mouth as James let out a pleased him, working him through wave after wave of pleasure until Thomas felt like he was floating on a cloud.

James chuckled as he carefully removed his fingers and let Thomas' cock slip from his mouth, wiping his hand on the sheets and crawling up to gently cover Thomas' body with his own, kissing him slowly and deeply, his other hand tracing the lines of his face carefully.

“I love you,” James whispered with a fond smile and Thomas huffed.

“Tomorrow, it's my turn,” he said with as much of a wicked smile as he could muster and James nodded, snuggling down to the side so his head was on Thomas' shoulder, reaching for the covers to tug over them as Thomas reached over to put out the lamp that he'd set on the side table earlier.

Together they settled into the dark, their hands roaming for the assurance that this was truly real until they both dropped off into a deep and dreamless sleep.


End file.
